bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Security Jet
Security Jet '''is a tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance It appears to be a dronelike jet. The base tower has a body of 5/0/0 Sky Shredder without the wings, but it is grey-colored, the red cone on the front and a nontransparent cockpit with a gray color, and the addition with the 2 curved wings on both sides with jet boosters on the top and a cannon with a gold nozzle on each wing. Overview The Security Jet shoots 2 lasers that does 3 pierce and 2 damage at once and all towers inside the beacon's radius increases the pierce output by +1, but cannot pop lead bloons. The same movement speed as the unupgraded Heli Pilot. Upgrades (Costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Longer Cannons ($525) Increases range by 20%. Even Longer Cannons ($940) Increases range by 40%. Medical Support ($2,350) All towers inside the tower's radius gives +2 health every 5 seconds. SOS Jet ($8,000) Every seven rounds, you gain a free tower which is based off a tower that is inside the tower's radius. Enhanced SOS ($40,000) Every four rounds, you gain a free tower which is based off a tower that is inside the tower's radius. Path 2 Enhanced Defense ($650) Gives the base tower and all towers in its radius by +2 pierce and +1 damage. (Totalling of 3 pierce and 2 damage, base attack does 5 pierce and 2 damage) More Enhanced Defense ($1,055) Gives the base tower and all towers in its radius by +4 pierce and +2 damage. (Totalling of 5 pierce and 3 damage, base attack does 9 pierce and 4 damage and can pop leads) M.O.A.B. Deflating Unit ($4,560) Gives the base tower and all towers in its radius to deal 4x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Call to Arms ($15,000) * Description: "Description: "Back to last clean target. Removing MOAB-Classes by multiplied damage. Ability: Increases the attack speed, damage and popping power by 50% of all nearby towers and the tower itself for 10 seconds. * Details: Call to Arms Ability has a 60-second cooldown. Gives the base tower and all towers in its radius to deal 7x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Homeland Defense ($37,500) * Description: "[https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/Philip_Blake_(TV_Series) Go through the defenses in your battlefield, get your weapons. We go in, '''pop them all!]" * Details: Call to Arms Ability affect all Monkeys for 20 seconds, and that ability increases attack speed, popping power, and damage by 150%, while base tower increases by 80%. Ability reduced to a 45-second cooldown. Path 3 Stronger Immunization ($425) All towers inside the tower's radius takes 10% less damage from all sources. Immunized Radiation ($875) All towers inside the tower's radius takes 25% less damage from all sources and all bloons inside the Beacon's radius slows down by 20% Weapon Weakening Systems ($4,500) All bloons inside the tower's radius attack 35% slower and inflict 25% less damage. Ability: Bloons can't shoot projectiles inisde the tower's radius for 15 seconds. Energy Jet ($10,000) Abilties lasts 2.5x longer and reduces 30% of the ability cooldowns of the towers in total. High Energy Jet ($45,000) Ability cooldowns are now reduced by 60% and lasts 5x longer in total. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers Category:Protector Towers Category:Mobile Towers